The Unattainable
by RiddleGirl7
Summary: Ripper finds himself liking Emma, which she has no idea about. As he gets closer to her, the more he wants to tell her. When disater strikes, will he tell her? Will she accept him? Read to find out!
1. The Unattainable

The Unattainable

The sounds of the waves seemed to calm Ripper as he grew closer to the Office. After a long day of work, he managed to get away early and he decided to go to the Office. Unfortunately, Lance couldn't get off work as easily, for some unknown reason, which left him by himself. As he could see the ocean beyond the tree line, he heard a yelp that came from the beach and rushed ahead to see what it was. He came on the beach to see a surfboard floating on the water, and he saw Emma swimming towards it. She pulled herself back on and went to go try again. Ripper decided to stay back and watch her for a while to see what she was doing.

She rode back out into the water and waited for a wave. When one came, she stood up on her board and rode the wave better then Ripper had seen her last time. He had to admit that she was getting better at surfing each day and her stance was getting better, as well as her posture. Emma then moved closer to the front end of the board and seemed to want to lean her shoulders and head back. She suddenly lost her balance, which caused the board to slip out from under her, the wave engulfing her. He looked closer to see if she was alright, which she was, for she came up. She looked disappointed as she swam to her board and began to come back in. It was then that she noticed Ripper leaning against his surf board watching her. She waved to him and yelled,

"Ripper! What are you doing?" Ripper broke out of his trance and waved back to her, obviously embarrassed. He walked towards her and asked,

"The better question is what were you doing just now?"

"Oh that. I was trying to do his one move Fin's been teaching me. It's called 'Le Freak' and she was supposed to help me, but she couldn't get off work early."

"Bummer," was all Ripper could say to her. He looked at her to see that she really was bummed about it. He felt like he needed to help cheer her up in a way. Then, he got an idea.

"Listen, if you want, I can teach you a new move." Emma looked up with the biggest smile Ripper had ever seen.

"I would love that Ripper!" Thank you!" She grabbed him by his shoulders and hugged him. Ripper tensed up, surprised about what just happened. Emma let go after a second, grabbed her board, and raced to the water. Ripper was still taken aback, but he too grabbed his board and headed after her, with the waves crashing against his feet and a huge smile on his face.

'~*~'

The sun was beginning to set as Emma and Ripper walked back together, laughing and talking the whole way home.

"And did you see that back flip I did?" It was perfect!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yea, and the way you hit that one wave, was totally awesome." Ripper replied as they could see the house ahead of them. He saw that no one was on the porch, so he figured that they were inside. As they stepped onto the porch, Emma headed up the stairs to her room, with himself heading to the kitchen. Half way up the stairs, Emma looked down to him and said,

"Thanks again for today Ripper, I really needed that." Ripper turned to her and smiled.

"No problem. Maybe we could... I don't know, do that again sometime?" Emma smiled him and agreed, before heading back up the rest of the stairs to her room. Ripper watched her until he heard her door click shut, and then proceeded into the house. Broseph and Lo were sitting on one of the couches, watching Fin and Reef having a card game of sorts.

"Ha! Gold fish, I win!"

"Reef, we're playing Crazy Eights. And I think I just won."

"Aw man! No fair, I say you were cheating."

"How can you cheat in a game of Crazy Eights?" Lo asked from the couch. Reef just shrugged and demanded to play another game. Ripper ignored their bickering and headed to the fridge to see if there was anything edible. Unsatisfied with the selection, he remembered that Lance had gotten several bags of food from town. He raced past his roommates and headed up to his room. He opened the door to find Lance was on his bed listening to music.

"Oy, where were you?" Ripper asked him.

"Sorry, some old dude wanted surf lessons at the last minute and Bummer just so happened to be around."

"Really, well thanks," Ripper told him as he reached for two bags of groceries out of their mini fridge Lance also bought.

"For what?" Lance asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, mate, it's nothing."Ripper smirked as he closed the door quietly and headed back downstairs to hopefully eat something before he retired back to his bed.

_First Chapter! I'm amazed that there is no Ripper and Emma stories...oh well, I'll be the first!_

_Please R&R and wait for the next chapter!_


	2. The Unseen

The Unseen

The loud ringing of an alarm is what interrupted Ripper's thoughts the next morning. Grumbling, he reached out to the alarm and hit the off button. He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and gathered his uniform. He really wasn't a morning person. He noticed that Lance was not in his bed, so he figured that he was getting ready too. He stepped outside the door to see there was a line-up for the guy's bathroom, which really put him in a bad mood.

"Hey, can you hurry it up please? Some of us really don't want to be late for work."

"Since when do you wanna get to work early?" Johnny asked him in surprise.

"No particular reason. So who's holding up the washroom?" Ripper said to avoid any more of the conversation. But before the others could say anything, Broseph came out of the bathroom in a hurry, apologising for holding everyone up. As he ran by, Ripper could have sworn he heard a rattling of a familiar and annoying tune. He ignored this and waited impatiently for his turn. After what seemed like forever, he finally was able to get himself ready and he still managed to get himself to work on time. He hurried to the beach to meet Lance and begin another long day at work.

'~*~'

After what seemed like forever, Ripper finally got a lunch break. He wondered where to go, so he decided to head to the snack shack. When he got there, he ordered several hot dogs and waited for them to come. When he got his lunch, he turned around so fast, he didn't realise someone was behind him, before he slammed into them. When he looked, he saw Emma on the ground, with a mustard stain on her shirt and some hotdogs scattered all around. Realising what he did, he quickly apologized,

"Emma, are you alright? I am really sorry."

"It's ok Ripper," Emma said as she pulled herself up, "It's only a stain. I wanted to wash this t-shirt anyway." Ripper wasn't convinced, but he was happy that Emma wasn't mad. He looked around at all the food on the ground. His stomach rumbled as he went to go clean it up.

"Ripper, I'll buy you your lunch, since I'm sort of wearing it already."

"You would? Well... sure, if you want to." He accepted. He ordered his hotdogs, but unfortunately, he had taken the last ones. He settled for nachos instead and he insisted he'd go back to the house with Emma, he it was his fault that she now had to change her shirt. They got back to the house and Ripper waited patiently outside her door while she got another shirt.

"Is everything alright in there?"

"Yea, everything's fine," Emma replied as she opened the door again, wearing a blue t-shirt with a floral design that reached across her waist, holding the ruined one in her hand.

"Well, I go throw this one in the washer. Say, shouldn't you be at work?" Emma asked Ripper as she walked past him. Ripper looked at her and realised she was right. He ran past her and quickly said goodbye. As he leapt from the porch, he heard Emma call out goodbye as well. He continued on his way, smiling the whole way there.

_Yes, it's short but I don't think I can put anymore into this chapter. It'll get longer I promise._

_Reef: "That's what he said."_

_Moi: How'd I miss that?_

_Anyway, review?_


	3. The Untold

The Unspoken

Ripper didn't finish his shift until later in the evening, much to his disappointment. He was hoping to get some more surfing time in before it got dark. As he walked closer to the tree line, he could hear someone quietly singing,

"_The birds in winter have their fling,_

_And will always make it home by spring._

_It's just another ordinary miracle today._

_When you wake up today_

_Please don't throw your dreams away..."_

Ripper saw Emma was waxing her board close to the tree line as she sang. He leaned against one of the trees, listening to her. He never knew she had such a beautiful singing voice. He was too busy listening to her to notice Lance behind him, until he grabbed his shoulders. Ripper jumped and spun around to face his friend, before crouching on the ground, so Emma wouldn't see him.

"Oi mate! What the hell?" Ripper whispered.

"Dude, since when have you been the one to sit in the pushes and stare at girls?"

"What! Well... I...shut up! How do you know I was staring at her and not...that stick," he protested as he pointed to a stick beside Emma.

"You're not a guy that would rather stare at a stick then a girl. Admit it, you like Emma."

"Do not"

"Dude, don't play this game with me. I know it ok; you just need to tell her".

"Oh, and what do you suppose I would say to her?"

"I don't know man, improvise," Lance said as he pulled his friend to his feet and turned him around. "I think all you need is a little... push," he finally said as he pushed Ripper onto the beach. Emma stopped what she doing and looked at Ripper in surprise. Ripper straightened up and walked closer,

"Hey, how's it going?"

"I'm...good. Where did you come from?"

"Oh, over there, I think I tripped on a log or something. By the way, you have a good...singing voice."

Emma blushed, "You heard that huh? I don't like people knowing about my singing. That's why I come here when no one is around."

"Really, your singing isn't half bad," Ripper told her. He immediately got an idea that if Emma had a place to sing, maybe she would consider him a friend. "You know, if you're that self conscious, I know a place where you can sing without anybody hearing you."

"Really! I would love that! Show me where it is." Ripper motioned for her to follow him and he ran with her towards the cliff. When he saw the confused look on her face, he led her close to the tree line and into the woods. They ran until he stopped in front of an old tree. He brushed back fallen leaves and branches to reveal a wooden hatch. He opened it and motioned Emma to follow him. Although reluctant at first, she followed him down a staircase until they reached the bottom. They were in a long, underground corridor with moss and algae covering the walls. They continued walking down the corridor until it they found themselves inside a large cave, covered in barnacles and seaweed.

"What is this place?" Emma asked as she walked around.

"It's an old way the locals used to help control floods from hurricanes. See, the water would come into the cave and move into the corridor. Then a metal door would shut and the water would be held there until the doors opened again at the end of the flood, where it would retreat back to the ocean. It's not used a lot anymore unless it's needed. I found this place last year and I've been coming here when I need to be alone. You're welcome to use it if you want."

"Are you sure? It's your place after all, I don't want to-"

"I'm sure Emma. You might use it more than I do anyway. We should get back, it's probably late out already."

They walked back down the corridor, out the hatch and onto the sand. It was a clear night outside and there was a billion stars shining down on them. They picked up their discarded surf boards and walked back to the house together. Emma talked the whole way there about work, what was going on that week and the latest drama that Reef and Fin were in. Ripper somewhat listened to the conversation, but he mostly stared at Emma. He saw that her red hair was starting to fall out of the ponytail, revealing her wavy hair, and she had a tired look under her eyes. He didn't know what time it was, but he didn't care, because he was with Emma, and to him, that's all that mattered.

_Chapter Trois! _

_Reef: What does that mean?_

_Me: It means three in french..._

_Reef: Thats weird. Why don't the french just say three._

_Me:...because it wouldn't be french anymore...it'd be english..._

_Reef: Ok...you've lost me..._

_Me: *faceplam*_

_Review?_


	4. The Unspoken

The Unspoken

With thought of last night still in his head, Ripper was too busy thinking about it to do anything. When he was at the kitchen table eating his breakfast, he could barley eat his cereal without spilling it. The boys in the kitchen stared at him like he had two heads.

"Dude, you've been acting weird this morning. What's up?' Broseph asked him.

"Uh...nothing, I'm just having a slow morning." Ripper replied as he grabbed some napkins to clean himself up.

"Are you sure? Because I've seen that look before and I think you're in love," Reef suggested as he sat down beside Ripper. Lance, seeing where the conversation was going, excused himself and headed back to his room before he could get involved.

"What? Nah mate, I don't like anybody. Every girl here is like a sister to me, nothing more."

"Really Ripper? Are you sure about that?" Reef pressed.

"Completely. Now if you don't mind, I have to get going," Ripper said bitterly as he got up, placed his bowl in the sink and headed outside. When he was sure Ripper was gone, Reef said to the others,

"Oh, he's hooked. But the question is who is it? I bet you it's that new chick who works at the gift shop." Johnny snapped his head up and looked at Reef in surprise. Reef noticed him and grinned curiously. Johnny, still with the look of surprise on his face, ran out of the kitchen with Reef running behind him. The other guys shrugged and continued to eat breakfast as if nothing happened.

Ripper's day was far from good. After getting yelled at and puked on by a sea sick kid, he had enough. He decided today was a good day to cool down in the cave, so he headed there soon after work. He closed the hatch and climbed down the stairs, to hear a faint voice. His mood brightened as he grew closer to the cave, seeing Emma sitting on a rock singing to herself. When she saw he was there, she stopped to greet him. Seeing that he looked upset, she asked,

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea...no...I mean...no. Everything is not alright. This job...it's brutal sometimes and ...it really is starting to bring me down. It sorda makes you consider why your really here." He said as he took a seat beside Emma. Emma looked at him with somewhat of an understanding.

"Ripper, I know its tough here sometimes, but look at where you are. I mean you're at Surfers' Paradise, a place where ever surfer would dream to be at. You should be fortunate that you're here surfing, especially since you know where the Office is. Besides, I don't think things would be the same if you weren't here." Ripper considered what Emma had said and knew she was right. He was very fortunate to be at Surfers Paradise, since it was one of the best places to surf. He turned to Emma and said,

"You're right Emma, thank you for showing me that."

"No problem Ripper," Emma said as she placed a hand on Rippers shoulder. He liked the touch, because it was so gentle and caring. After a few moments, Emma let go and stood up. Ripper also stood up and together, they walked back to the house, as it seemed to become an evening ritual. Before they neared the house, Emma asked him,

"Ripper, what's your real name? I mean, Ripper isn't your real name is it?"

Ripper considered it before he replied, "Well, no. But if I tell you my real name, promise not to laugh, or tell anyone," he said in a serious tone. Emma nodded before he sighed, 'its Riley ok?" Ripper waited for her to laugh or giggle or say anything at all, but she didn't. He looked at her to see a confused look on her face.

"You think your name is embarrassing? I don't think it's that bad."

"Really? Well there you go, now you know it. Just remember, you can't tell a soul." Emma raised her arm, as if she was doing a scouts promise. At that point, they had reached the porch to find Lance was laying on one of the couches sleeping.

"I should get him up before he gets bit by the bugs," Ripper told her as he went over to his friend.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"No problem, see yea." Ripper watched Emma walk up the stairs until she disappeared and turned back to Lance, only to find him standing right in front of him, which almost caused Ripper to collapse.

"Mate, how many times this week are you going to scare me?" Lance ignored the question and simply asked,

"Well, you tell her?"

"No."

"Why not, you've had like a zillion chances to. Seriously, if you don't get a move on soon, I'll miss you chance, mate."

"You don't think I know that? I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Whatever mate, just do it soon," Lance told him as they started towards the stairs. Before they could though, Ty came out the door and stopped them.

"Hey guys, Lo's throwing a party for all the staff members tomorrow night. You in?"

"Is it gonna turn into the last one she held?" Lance snickered.

"No, its gonna be staff members only, I'm making sure of it. So you'll come?"

"We might as well. Sure mate, we'll be there," Ripper replied.

"Great, I'll see you guys later," Ty said as he went upstairs to find the others.

Lance looked at Ripper with a grin on his face. When Ripper looked at him with confusion, Lance sighed,

"Dude, that's the perfect opportunity. Make sure you tell her then."

"We'll see," Ripper replied as they came to their bedroom. They quietly got ready for bed and said their goodnights. In his bed, Ripper stared at the ceiling and grinned. Maybe it would be the perfect moment. And with that, he fell asleep, dreaming of waves, sun and Emma.

Chapter 4!

Broseph: Dude, your name is Riley?

Ripper: Yea, you gotta problem with it?

Reef: Yea, it's a girl's name.

Ripper: You calling me a girl?

Broseph: Pretty much...

Ripper:...I'm giving you to the count of three to run...3!

Me: *watches Broseph and Reef run while Ripper chases them*

*Sigh*

Review?


	5. The Uninvited

The Uninvited

Ripper had spent the whole day thinking about the party that evening and how exactly he was going to tell Emma, although he didn't quite think about that part thoroughly. He just figured it would be just a spur of the moment type thing. He returned to see the house was already fully decorated with balloons and a ton of streamers. Lo had even been so generous as to get good food for the party. He went over to the table, hoping to sneak a snack, but was only met with a sharp smack to the back of his hand.

"Not until later tonight," Rosie said as she continued cleaning the house for the party. Ripper shrugged it off and went upstairs to go change. He decided to wear a new black t-shirt of his and his red shorts. He gave his hair a quick comb and headed downstairs again. He could see from his room that dark storm clouds were beginning to roll in. He found Lance and Broseph outside of the house, having been locked out.

"Lo doesn't want us coming into the house yet dude," Broseph told him. The others, excluding Lo, Emma and Rosie, soon came and after 20 minutes of waiting outside, Lo opened the door to let them inside just before it began to rain.

They were all amazed at how the house now looked. All the furniture had been pushed aside to make a dance floor and Lo had managed to get some party lights and a disco ball. It seemed that Lo had asked Wipeout to DJ, as he had set up everything along the wall. Everyone filed in and went to different spots in the room. Broseph and Lance dashed to the food table, Reef and Fin hung around the dance floor and Johnny went to talk with two girls, one who run the gift shop and the other worked in the spa. Lo was talking with Ty and Kelly at the door, while Ripper looked for Emma. When he couldn't see her, he went to go join Lance at the food table. But before he could, he heard the front door open behind him. He looked at the doorway, to see Emma, and he stopped in his tracks.

Emma was wearing a light red dress that had a faint swirl design on it and her red flip flops. She had styled her hair in a high ponytail, leaving it in ringlets, except for a few strands that fell on her face. She was wearing a little make-up and a small, oval necklace. He stood still until she walked towards him.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good," she replied politely.

"That's good... say want to go dance?"

"Sure." They made their way to the dance floor as a fast paced song began to play.

**"I got your picture, I'm coming with you.**

**Dear Maria count me in.**

**There's a story at the bottom of this bottle,**

**And I am the pen..."**

They danced throughout the course of the song before Lance started to break dance. Ripper joined in with the coffee grinder, before moving into a hand stand. He winked at Emma before he did a head spin. By then, everyone was cheering him as he spun around. When he was finished, he was very dizzy, so Lance stopped what he was doing and helped him to the couch. Emma went to sit beside him,

"Wow Ripper, that was awesome!"

"Thanks chica." They smiled and watched as Reef tried to break dance as well, with little results. Fin joked about it with him, which resulted in them bickering about it. Just as he was starting to get really annoyed with them, a slow song came on.

Johnny led the gift shop worker, Devi, to the dance floor and began slow dancing with her. Broseph, though nervous, asked Lo to dance, which she accepted fairly quickly. Reef asked Fin to dance, but was turned down. This didn't bother him much he asked the blonde girl who worked at the spa soon afterwards. Ripper could see Fin was jealous about this, until Reef was shot down yet again, and the other girl danced with Lance. Ripper looked at Emma, thinking that this was a good time to ask her to dance. But before he could, he noticed something.

There was a guy hanging around the snack table that he didn't recognize at first, but then it hit him. The guys name was Rock, who happened to be part of the local gang, known for their drug use and petty crimes. He scanned the room to see Rip, another member of the gang, lounging on one of the couches. He knew that if those two were there, their leader Shark would be too. And sure enough, Shark walked in from the bathroom down the hall. Ripper knew these boys were trouble and that something needed to be done. As if on cue, Ty came in and walked up to Shark,

"Hey man, this is a private party, so I suggest you leave."

"Come on man, we heard there was a party, and you know it's not a party till I arrive."

"I'm asking you nicely to please go."

"Ooo," Shark said with a sneer, "is Richie going to get daddy to kick me out?" Rock and Rip showed up behind him and began to snicker.

"Hey!" Emma yelled as she stood up from the couch and walked up to him, "He said for you to go, now leave."

Shark looked down at Emma and grinned,

"You're not from around here are you? No matter, I can teach you a thing or two. And maybe something more," he whispered as he touched the side of her face, which she swatted away.

Ripper had had enough. He grabbed Sharks hand and punched him straight in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground. Shark looked up at Ripper and quickly sprung back up, ready to punch him. Ty grabbed Shark's fist before he could so anything, which resulted in him getting punched again. Rock went after Ty, but Lance came and took care of him. Rip was pushed into the two girls, causing them to fall. Johnny rushed to make sure they were alright, but not before Wipeout tackled Rip to the ground, knocking him unconscious. Both boys received praise from the girls for their heroics. Unnoticed to the group, Emma was close to the door when she felt a strong pair of hands wrap themselves around her mouth before she was dragged outside.

After both Rip and Rock were both under control, Lo asked if anyone was injured while the rest inspected the damages. Ripper searched to find Emma, but couldn't find her. It wasn't until he saw the wide open door that he realised where she might have gone. He sprinted out the door into the pouring rain, yelling her name. When he saw a pair of faint tracks in the sand, he followed them.

First they seemed close together, but further down, there was some sort of struggle before the tracks became two individual ones again. He ran along until he was close to the cliff and the tree line before he heard Shark curse.

Shark was standing over the hatch, trying to find the handle. With his back turned, Ripper saw the perfect opportunely to strike. He found a reasonable sized stick, sneaked up behind Shark, raising the stick above his head, before he lowered it on Shark's head. With a thunk, Shark hit the ground beside the hatch. Ripper looked at the hatch, then to the raining sky and began to panic. If Emma was down there, she was in danger.

Ripper opened the hatched and rushed down the stairs to find himself ankle deep in water. He ran down the corridor until he reached the cave. The water was much deeper there, as the waves starting to crash against the walls. He looked for any sign of Emma, and found her hand waving above the water. Ripper dove into the ice cold water to find Emma had a piece of seaweed wrapped around her ankle.

He swam down and tried desperately to free her. Ripper reached for the knife in his pocket and started to cut through it. He looked to see that Emma was fighting to breathe, so he tried harder. He finally cut through it and grabbed Emma around the torso as they surfaced, so she would breathe first. He surfaced to find the water had grown much deeper. He took a hold around Emma, making his way to the corridor. He was meters away before he heard a loud beep, followed the spinning of gears. Reacting quickly, he swam with all his might to the corridor, before the metal door closed shut behind him. He reached the surface again, and swam quickly to the staircase with Emma in his arms. He ascended the stairs, climbed out of the hatch and slammed the door shut.

By then the rain had settled a bit and he could hear his friends not too far away. He crawled to Emma to check her vitals. When he couldn't hear a heartbeat, he performed CPR. They're friends reached them, all with worry on their faces. Broseph held Lo while Fin hugged Reef closely. Johnny, Wipeout, Kelly and Ty looked at Ripper as he tried with all his might to save Emma. When Lance was about to reach out for Ripper's shoulder, Emma coughed out the water, trying to breathe as much air as possible.

Everyone rejoiced while Ripper gathered Emma up and carried her back to the house. When he got there, an ambulance was already there, along with Mr. Ridgemount and Mr. Baumer. The paramedics took Emma from Ripper, placing her carefully on the stretcher. When the paramedics told them only two people could ride in the back, Ripper let Fin and Lo go, since they couldn't stand being away from Emma in her time of need. As the ambulance sped away from sight, Ripper prayed that Emma would be alright, before he was led back inside again, just as the rain stopped.

_Chapter 5! Woo!_

_I guess I should explain a few things about the gang. Rip and Rock are both brothers and Shark's the leader. Those aren't there real names, and I can't figure out what to call them. I imagine both Rip and Rock are of mexican or carribean descent, both are tall, muscular and have brownish black hair. Rip would be the smartest of the two and Rock would be more streetwise. Rock had a pocketknife. They usually do what Shark says and rarely ever object to it._

_Shark on the other hand, is still tall, muscular, but he is of Native american descent, has short, jet black hair and is the one who comes up with the plans. He is known to be a womenizer and a charmer. He may or maynot drink and/or do drugs._

_And yea, thats all I got...Oh, and the song isn't mine, I don't own it. So...review?_

_Last thing, promise. If any of you are interested or just bored, you can send me your suggestions for the gang's real names. All I ask is that the twins have the same first letter in their name and/or ryhme_.


	6. The Unnoticed

The Unseen

Everybody rarely got any sleep that night, as they were anxious to hear any sort of news about Emma's condition. Lo and Fin had spent the night at the hospital, without their cell phones, so there was no way to hear any news from them. Mr. Baumer was surprising sympathetic, as he would let the others know immediately if there were any changes. The Kahuna arranged for everyone to go to the hospital after work so they could see Emma. Wipeout, Lance, Reef, Johnny, Broseph, Ty, and Ripper boarded the bus, before it sped off. The trip was a quiet one, no one spoke until The Kahuna told them that they had arrived. Broseph had gotten the room number from the front desk and they all walked together.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Emma's doctor, who told them she was alright but tired, so only a few people could come in at a time. Broseph, Johnny and Reef went in first, to meet up with Lo and Fin. Wipeout and Lance went in afterwards. When it was their turn, Ty asked Ripper if he could go first, alone.

"I really need to do this, ok? You'll only have to wait a bit longer." Ripper, although reluctant, nodded and Ty went in. The others, not having eaten lunch, left Ripper to go to the cafeteria. As Ripper waited, his impatience grew. After a minute or two, Ripper decided that Ty had enough time alone. He couldn't take the wait any longer. Ripper quietly opened the door and peered in, not ready for what he was about to see.

Emma was surrounded by beeping machines, all monitoring her progress. Ty was sitting beside her on her bed. He whispered something to her before he moved closer to her face and touched his lips to hers. Ripper stood completely still, shocked at what he was seeing. He felt betrayed, sick even. He backed out of the room, closed it silently and ran. Ripper couldn't take it there anymore. He ran out of the hospital and down the highway. He ran, without ever getting tired, until he saw the house in front of him. When he arrived, Ripper went straight to his room to start packing. He was almost down packing when Lance came in.

"Mate, what are you doing?"

"Did you know what I just seen? I saw...something I can't bear to see again."

"Listen, you couldn't stop what happened last night, it just happened."

"It wasn't last night...it happened just now...with Ty and Emma." Lance looked at him before he realised what his friend might have meant.

"Dude...I-"

"No, if you're trying to make me stay, nothing will work. Surfing and Emma were the only things keeping me here. And now that I know Emma can't be mine... there is no reason for me to stay here anymore. I'm taking the next plane back to Sydney."

"What? Are you crazy? You're giving up everything. Ripper, you've worked so hard to get here, only to give up now? How do you know that Emma actually likes Ty?"

"I don't know, and I'm not sticking around to find out," Ripper finally said as he gathered his belongings, walking out the door before Lance could stop him. Ripper walked down the stairs to see the sun was beginning to set into the sky. He walked past the others on the porch, headed directly to the bus to wait to leave Surfer's Paradise, forever.

_OH MAN! I WENT THERE AND BROUGHT SOME DRAMA INTO THIS!_

_What will happen next. Read to find out!_


	7. The Unconscious

The Unconscious

Emma was unconscious when she began to hear voices, faintly at first but then grow louder as she regained consciousness. She finally heard Ty's voice, though she couldn't quite understand it. Normally, she would have swoon at the fact that Ty was talking to her, but something in her head stopped her, though she didn't know why. She opened her eyes, her vision blurry, to see a giant blob come closer towards her. Then she felt soft lips touch hers and her focus became clearer. She saw Ty in front of her face and when she looked around, she saw Ripper quietly close the door. She saw Rippers face, filled with disappointment and surprise. Emma felt immediate guilt for this and did something she'd thought she'd never do. She pushed Ty away from her.

"What the hell?"

"Emma, I-"

"Never mind, can you go fetch Lo and Fin?" Ty nodded sheepishly and left the room, only to come right back in with Lo, Reef, Fin and Broseph behind him.

"Emma, what's up?"

"Guys, I can't explain now, but I need to get out of this hospital now."

"Uh, how do we do that exactly", Broseph asked.

"I have no idea, but we have to hurry without anyone seeing us."

"I got it!" Reef exclaimed, "All we need is a wheelchair, a wig and a newborn baby..."

"Um, how about we just find the emergency exit," Fin suggested. Broseph carefully unplugged all the machines, Lo and Fin gathered Emma's things, while Reef helped her out of bed. When Broseph gave the all clear, they bolted down the hallway to the emergency door, which luckily for them, was not armed. They found themselves in the parking lot, with no way to get back.

"The Kahuna already left to take the others home!" Broseph yelled.

"I have another idea; let's go hijack an ambulance," Reef suggested.

"Yea, that would work, if we wanted to end up in jail afterwards," Fin stated, "How about we just call Broseph's mom to give us a ride. I mean she lives around here doesn't she?"

"That's right dude, I'll call her," Broseph offered.

"I'll call Lance," Emma said as she reached for her cell.

"Why?" Lo asked.

"No reason." Emma called Lance and asked him if Ripper was at the house.

"Sorry Emma, he...left for the airport on the whale bus 5 minutes ago."

"Why? Why would he leave?"

"It's because of what you and Ty did. It upset him a lot, Emma."

"But why would he be..."Then Emma realised something. What if Ripper liked her? What if he was so kind to her and so generous because he liked her? And maybe, she liked him too. She had to stop him before it was too late. "Lance, I need you to call the Kahuna and tell him to stop at the boardwalk. No excuses. Oh, and make sure Ripper doesn't leave."

Lance agreed and hung up. Just then, Broseph's mom came around with her old minivan. Everyone filed into the van, buckled in and hit the gas. Lo handed Emma some of her clothes to change. The boys faced the other direction while Lo and Fin covered Emma so she could change. As they neared the boardwalk, Emma just hoped that she wasn't too late.

_Ah Reef...you suck at coming up with plans..._

_Reef: I heard that! And I don't suck at making up plans!_

_Me: You wanted to hijack an ambulance...that kinda sounds illegal_

_Reef: It sounded better in my head..._

_Me: *facepalm*_

_Review?_

_Oh, and this is sorda in Emma's point of view in case you didn't get it in the first place_


	8. The Unbosom

The Unbosom

Ripper was very annoyed standing outside the bus as the Kahuna fixed its engine. A few minutes ago, the bus had slowed down, even though it had a full tank of gas. The Kahuna asked Ripper to stay outside while he checked out the bus for any damages. Ripper walked down the pier to the edge, staring at the sunset. He remembered how he and Emma would almost always walk back to the house at this time. Ripper shook the thought of this out of his head, trying to forget all about Emma and everything here. He watched the sunset closely and sighed.

"It is nice out here isn't it?" Ripper recognizing that voice, turned around. Emma was standing in front of him with her hands folded together, looking down on the ground. Ripper turned back around, gripping the railing tightly.

"I have done everything for you. I've helped you, listened to you, and saved you! And you repay me like this?"

"I know you saw what happened between me and Ty, but I didn't even know what was happening until it was too late. I regretted it afterwards, only because...I thought of what you might think." Ripper turned to face her with a look of confusion. "I used to like Ty, I'll admit that, but the more time I spent with you, the more time I grew to like you. I broke out of the hospital and rode here in a minivan, just so I can stop you from leaving here."

"Why don't you want me to leave?" Ripper asked as he let go of the railing and took a step towards Emma.

"Because ... I think I like you more than a friend. Ripper, I love you," Emma whispered. Ripper couldn't believe what he had heard. Emma loved him, just like he loved her. All the rage and hurt Ripper felt vanished, and was replaced with love.

"I love you too, Emma. Always have, always will, mate," He added with a wink.

They walked closer together until Ripper placed his arms around Emma's waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders. They leaned in closer and closer until their lips met, unleashing a series of shivers down both of their spines, which they ignored. They stayed in each other's embrace for what seemed like an eternity, just as the stars began to appear above them.

**I know, I've been gone forever and now this is all I have. It seems so much bigger when I'm typing it on my laptop (which seems to have happened to a lot of the chapters). I doubt that I will have a bigger chapter in the next one, but I hope it's still awesome. (Remember, big things come in small packages).**

**Broseph: Dudette, that last bit sounded so wrong!**

**Me: I realise that...man I have a sick mind.**

**BTW, unbosom means to reveal something...sorry all you perv's out there.**

**So...review?**


	9. The End

The End

Ripper was swimming out further into the ocean with his board underneath him. He waited until he could see the waves beginning to role in, before he sprang up. He rode the arch of the wave, letting his hand skim the water, spaying salt water into his hair and face. He rode the wave in until it crashed against the sandy beach. He walked onto the sand, carrying his board with him as he went to greet Emma.

"G-day love, how's it been?"

"I'm alright, how about you?"

"I'm fantastic, thanks for asking. You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," Emma agreed as they walked down the beach together. They talked about their day and among other things, until they found themselves by the cliffs tree line. It had been a week and a half since the incident and neither of them had gone back to the cave since. Ripper, never wanting anyone to experience anything like that, spied a large rock and asked Emma to help him. Together, they moved the rock over the hatch, making sure it couldn't be moved.

"But won't you miss your special place?" Emma asked Ripper curiously.

"Nah shelia, it doesn't matter. I have you now don't I? That's all I need." And with that, he grabbed Emma's hand, and walked off with her, back to the beach to meet their friends. Johnny was gathering firewood for that night's bonfire while Broseph and Fin tried to light it. Lo brought the marshmallows and some things from the house, including Ripper's guitar. As she handed out the food, Ripper grabbed his guitar and strummed a few chords. When everyone was settled, they began talking,

"So, where's the chick from the gift store, Johnny?" Reef asked him.

"Oh, Devi? She'll be here soon; she just needs to close up the shop."

"So, you guys are totally going out right?" Lo asked with a grin.

"You can say that, sure."

"So guys, I say we have a toast. Everybody, add your own thing," Fin said.

"To the surf," Broseph started.

"To the sun," Reef added.

"To memories," Emma said.

"To love," Ripper added as he looked towards Emma and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"To Surfer's Paradise," Lo exclaimed.

"And to the rest of our lives," Fin finished as they raised their marshmallows towards the starry sky, not knowing what the future might bring, but living for the moment instead.

~Fin~

_*Phew* Finished. I know, it's a short chapter, but I felt I couldn't put anymore into this. I hope you are all content with this all the same. The title is sorda basic yes, but it fit the ending and I ran out of un words to use_

_ ^-^'_

_Before we're done, there was a mention or hint's of the girl who worked in the gift shop, that character is not mine (as much as I want her to be!). Devi, now renamed Shanti, belong's to** S.J. James. **She is a charcter in her own story,** "Aloha Spirit"**. I highly recommend you read the story and check out her channel. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story and I do hope you found it enjoyable and interesting._

**_Until I write again,_**

**_RiddleGirl7_**

_And if you would be so kind, review?_


End file.
